Dame un Besito
by Afrodita de escorpio
Summary: Jiraiya quiere que Tsunade le de un beso y para eso hará una y mil cosas para conseguir su objetivo y tal vez algo más. Songfic, Canción: Dame un Besito de Silvestre Dangond


**He aquí mi primer songfic, espero que sea de su total agrado **

**Dame un besito**

Amanecía en la villa de Konoha y ahí se encontraba la Quinta Hokage trabajando desde hace varias horas atrás, ordenando la gran cantidad de cartas de San Valentín que esperaban por ser entregadas a sus respectivos dueños.

Junto a ella se encontraba su fiel asistente, sentada en una silla mientras cabeceaba del sueño y tenía en sus brazos a una rendida TonTon. Si no fuera por la copa de sake que bebía cada tanto no estaría tan despierta, de hecho estaba tan solo, medio despierta, la aburría ver tantas cartas en tan poco tiempo y al parecer había para todos, por ejemplo, algunas decían:

-de Hinata para Naruto

-de Naruto para Sakura-chan

-de Lee para Tenten

-de Sakura para Sasuke

-de Neji para Tenten

-de Lee para Gai-sensei

-de Shikamaru para Ino

-de Admirador Secreto para Shizune O.o

Todos tenía menos ella, hasta Shizune tenía un admirador secreto pero nadie se acordaba de su Hokage, deseaba tanto una carta, una felicitación, lo que fuese que hasta empezó a escuchar que alguien cantaba cerca, muy cerca.

_Un amigo me prestó una guitarra_

_Y te escribí una canción_

_Aunque no lo creas me volví compositor_

_Aunque no lo creas me haces perder la razón_

_Que haría cualquier cosa por ser dueño de tu amor_

_Y hoy la cantaré para ablandarte el corazón_

-Tsunade-sama…Tsunade-sama, me parece que debe ver esto – le dijo Shizune quien se encontraba pegada a la ventana y con los ojos muy abiertos viendo algo que, pues, sinceramente, no se ve todos los días por muy San Valentín que sea.

-….-

Lo que ambas mujeres veían por la ventana era al Sannin, domador de sapos, sentado en el tejado, junto a los que parecían un grupo de músicos cantándole a la rubia, unos lo hacían, otros…sólo luchaban contra la gravedad para no caer al suelo

_Hay dame un besito_

_Mira que me estoy poniendo viejo_

_Ya pasó un minuto y no te tengo_

_Y me está matando el desespero_

¿Qué había sido aquello? ¿Acaso iba dirigido a ella? Sabía que desde chico Jiraiya había querido tener una cita con ella, siempre lo ignoró, pero ahora, de un momento a otro…¿le traía…cómo decirlo…"serenata"? Imposible, algo quería ese viejo pervertido y lo averiguaría ¡ya!

-Y…¿qué te pareció?, es para ti por San Valentín

-Bien… – dijo cortante - ¿…que quieres a cambio?

-¿Yooo?...nadaaa… "_se dio cuenta…bueno…tal vez así sea más fácil conseguirlo, jijiji"_

_-_Si claro ¬¬, dime de una buena vez viejo pervertido – dijo Tsunade alzando el puño

-Ehh…pues verás…- dijo el hombre juntando sus dedos, riendo de manera pervertida y con un hilillo de sangre en la nariz (N/A: no es nada malo, cochinos!! xD)

-¡Dime de una buena vez! – esta vez, la hime lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y estaba a punto de golpearle cuando…

-…un besito… -dijo calladamente

_Dame un besito_

_Mira que sonrío si te encuentro_

_Y me estoy robando una llamada_

_Para confesarte mí deseo_

_Y dime si no puedes si no puedes_

_O dime si me piensas si me tienes_

_A tu lado pa´ quererte siempre_

_Para ser el dueño de tu suerte_

-¿Qué? – preguntó asombrada - ¿sólo eso? o.o

-si, sólo eso pero si quieres algo más yo no me opongo jiji

-ahhh, ¿cómo te atreves a insinuar algo como eso?...toma tu besito…-

En ese momento lo único que se escuchó fue un fuerte sonido de un cuerpo impactando contra el piso y una que otra ventana rota…algún gato herido…Neji maldiciendo porque arruinaron su cabello…cosas como esas…

-Tsunade-sama…no cree que se le fue la mano con Jiraiya-sama –

-Claro que no Shizune, se lo tiene merecido, además, no le di tan duro –

-¿Segura? O.o – preguntó

-Si, segura, ahora ya deja de hablar de eso – comentó su maestra comenzando a perder la paciencia

-Ha-hai…

El día iba avanzando y con él el número de cartas por clasificar y entregar…ya no podía más, necesita un respiro, un descanso o de lo contrario colapsaría por completo.

-Saldré un momento, necesito una copa de sake y distraerme un poco

-Pero aún tiene…

PAH

Un portazo.

-…trabajo… - Shizune suspiró con cansancio y se dispuso a terminar el trabajo que aún faltaba por hacer

Tsunade caminaba por las calles de Konoha y a donde volteaba la vista, veía puras parejitas, acarameladas, tomados de la mano, susurrándose cosas al oído…

"_sólo tonterías, luego se olvidarán o morirán y su amor terminará, siempre es así"_

Pensó, recordando un poco su pasado.

Entró a un puesto de comida, se sentó y por más raro se es escuchara, aún no había bebido nada, sólo quería estar tranquila, meditar, pensar en la inmortalidad del cangrejo…

¿Acaso no tenía derecho a un descanso?

-Disculpe Tsunade-sama, le envían esto – dijo un camarero poniendo un vaso de sake y un papel en la mesa

No, al parecer no. Todo estaba en contra de ella, o por lo menos, ese día.

Tomó el vaso de sake al igual que el papel y casi se atraganta con la bebida, "Dame un Besito", decía.

_Hay dame un besito_

_Mira que me estoy poniendo viejo_

_Ya pasó un minuto y no te tengo_

_Y me esta matando el desespero_

-Camareeeeeroooooo

-Di-dígame Tsu-Tsunade-sama – dijo el joven asustado por el grito de la mujer

-¿Quién mandó esto? – preguntó levantando el papel, aunque ella ya conocía la respuesta

-Jiraiya-sama TT –dijo apuntado hacia un lado del bar.

-Retírateeee

-sssiii

La hime se levantó dando fuertes zancadas hacia donde se encontraba el muy insistente peliblanco y le dirigió una mirada que haría morirse de miedo a cualquiera….pero a él no.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el hombre de manera descomplicada

-¿Qué, qué pasa? – preguntó incrédula

-Si, estás muy tensa, debes de disfrutar el día, además no hoy es cualquier día – dijo sonriendo ampliamente

-Lo sé – respondió secamente

-Entonces…-

-Entonces ¿qué? ¬¬

-Ahhh…– suspiró-…deberías de ser un poco más amable y darme un besito porque…-

¡PRA!

15 metros de tierra y un sannin golpeado.

-…se está ocultando el sol – dijo antes de quedar inconsciente debido al golpe de su ex compañera

- hum – acto seguido la Hokage emprendió el viaje de regreso a la Torre, él tenía razón, pronto sería de noche

_Corazón recuerda que en un segundo puede ocultarse el sol_

_Por eso no quiero que te vallas por favor_

_No me veas con esos ojos que no eres mi sol_

_hey no es que no quiera aprovechar esta canción_

_Pero necesito que me beses por favor  
_

_Hay dame un besito_

_Mira que me estoy poniendo viejo_

_Ya pasó un minuto y no te tengo_

_Y me está matando el desespero_

En el camino observó a la mismas parejas de antes regresar juntos a sus casas, igualmente tomados de la mano, de seguro la pasarían muy bien esa noche…a diferencia de ella.

Llegó a la Torre y encontró a Shizune besándose con su "admirador secreto", que ahora, no era tan secreto, genial, hasta su alumna la pasaba mejor que ella, la morena al percatarse de la situación en que se encontraba se separó rápidamente de su acompañante totalmente roja.

-Yo quedo sobrando aquí, con permiso Tsunade-sama – dijo el acompañante de Shizune quietándole un ojo a esta última

-De acuerdo…Genma

-Tsu-Tsunade-sama…yo…pues…no es lo que parece – trataba de excusarse la joven sin éxito

-Tranquila Shizune, no tiene nada de malo, por lo menos disfrutas tu San Valentín…- dijo la mujer mayor viendo el horizonte en el cual solo quedaban unos pocos rayos naranjas - …o lo que queda de él…ve y diviértete - expresó con una sincera sonrisa

-Pero…está bien, buenas noches Tsunade-sama – dicho esto, se retiró

Cuando por fin se disponía a entrar a su habitación encontró un bello ramo de rosas rojas en la puerta, con una tarjeta _"Para la Hokage más linda de todas, Con amor, Su admirador secreto_"…hasta que por fin alguien se dignaba a darle algo, un momento…ya antes el Sannin pervertido lo había hecho…la serenata, el trago, el mensaje…no podía pensar en eso porque "ese" tipo sólo lo hizo por un beso y hasta más….¿cierto?.

Era mejor olvidar todo eso, por lo menos sabía que tenía un _admirador secreto_.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación, con suma delicadeza colocó el ramo de flores en una mesa cercana, abrió el closet para sacar su pijama y al cerrarla, ahí estaba otra vez, esto ya era el colmo.

-Hola – dijo seductoramente el recién llegado

-¿Qué haces aquí pedazo de…

-Aquí tienes – acto seguido le entregó una caja

Tsunade tomó la caja, la abrió y para su sorpresa era una simple caja de chocolates con una pequeña tarjeta: "Dame un Besito"

-¿Por qué insistes en seguir con esta estupidez?

-No es una estupidez, es lo que deseo

_Dame un besito_

_Mira que sonrío si te encuentro_

_Y me estoy robando una llamada para demostrarte mi deseo_

_Y mira que este amor no se detiene este amor se siente firme siempre_

_Es tan grande como el vallenato_

_y se siente como la creciente_

-ahhh…-suspiró Tsunade – entonces si te doy uno ¿ya no me molestarás más?

-Escucha Tsunade – el hombre tomó entre sus manos las de la mujer – aunque no lo creas, lo digo en serio, desde que era un niño tu siempre me gustaste, tal vez era un capricho pero cuando crecimos me di cuenta de que mis sentimientos hacia ti eran reales y…y no sabes lo que sentí cuando te veía todos los días con Dan, por un lado tenía ganas de ahorcarlo pero por otro ganas de felicitarlo porque estaba al lado de una gran mujer, te amaba y por eso quería verte feliz y traté de alejarme para olvidarte por completo pero fue imposible, aún te amo y eso nadie lo cambiará.

No podía con la sorpresa…Jiraiya su antiguo compañero se le estaba declarando de la mejor forma de todas…con la verdad.

No sabía si reír, llorar, abofetearlo, decirle que lo amaba, que lo odiaba, muchas emociones para un solo momento.

-Yo…- el hombre la calló con un dedo sobre su boca

-Shh…no digas nada, sólo…sólo dame el gusto de…

Ahora la mujer fue la que lo calló con un tierno y suave beso en los labios.

Por kami… ¿acaso había muerto e ido al cielo? Puede que sí porque estaba en la gloria…besando al más bello de todos los ángeles.

-¿Por qué…?- dijo algo aturdido el Sannin, la verdad no se esperaba esa reacción de parte de la rubia.

-Porque eso era los que queríamos, ¿no?

Un momento, ella dijo _queríamos_, es decir…desde cuándo ella lo veía con otros ojos, los mismos con lo que él la veía, con los que la adoraba.

-Gracias – dijo Tsunade

-¿eh?

-Gracias por abrir mis ojos, por…por aclarar mis dudas respecto a ti, a nosotros…

-¿nosotros?

-si, nosotros, porque…_yo también te quiero – _susurró la mujer

-Perdón, no te escuché ¿qué dijiste? - claro que había escuchado, pero quería que ella se lo dijera directo, a los ojos.

-_también te quiero_

-¿Cómo?

-TAMBIÉN TE QUIERO – estaba roja y con el ceño un poco fruncido…rabia, pena…todo eso pasaba por su rostro, se veía tan bien, tan linda, parecía una niña pequeña.

De nuevo otro beso, pero este a diferencia del anterior estaba cargado de pasión, si pasión pura, aquella guardada por muchos años, aquella que sólo la despierta el verdadero amor de tu vida, el que te hace perder la razón.

-Espera un momento

Acto seguido, Jiraiya saca una botella de vino (N/A: sabrá Dios de donde), la sirvió y le dio una copa a su acompañante y tomó otra para él.

-En estos momento no hay nada mejor que una buena copa de vino – finalizó el Sannin antes de darle un sorbo a su copa

-¿En serio?, pues yo tengo en mente algo _mejor_ que una simple copa de vino.

Así, la rubia deja de lado la copa para aproximarse al peliblanco y juntar sus labios, pasando por el lóbulo de la oreja, mientras que éste pasaba sus manos por el cuerpo de Tsunade y….

-Tienes razón, esto es mejor – afirmó Jiraiya con una sonrisa

Lo que aconteció después no hay necesidad de decirlo, sólo cabe resaltar que fue el mejor momento para ellos, por fin juntos, unidos como uno solo, disfrutando de su amor y…uno que otro toque de diversión por parte de ambos.

Claro que esa no fue su última noche juntos, sino la primera de muchas más…

**Fin.**

**Vallenato es un género musical donde los instrumentos principales son el acordeón , la caja y la guacharaca, se escucha mucho en la costa caribe colombiana, sobre todo en Valledupar de donde proviene el nombre, la cual es mi ciudad natal**


End file.
